I Was High on Sushi Fumes and It Wasn't My Fault
by OhJay
Summary: Ever wonder how that truck crashed into the Skyscraper in The World That Never Was? Well here's how it happened. Pure crack, oneshot, partner fic.


"_**I Was High on Sushi Fumes and It Wasn't My Fault"**_

"The court is now in session in the case of Organization XIII V.S. Lexaeus. The Plaintiff will now give his testimony" said DiZ.

"I will be representing the Organization in this trial" said Xemnas as he stood up.

"On the night of June 12th a semi-truck containing a large quantity of sushi that was driven by the defendant crashed into the apple headquarters skyscraper in The World That Never Was causing millions of Munny in damage and interrupting the epic battle between Roxas and Riku"

"And how does the plaintiff plead to the charges?" DiZ asked.

"I am not guilty" said Lexaeus.

"And what is your defense?"

"I Was High on Sushi Fumes and It Wasn't My Fault"

Axel and Roxas couldn't help chuckling at this, but it was true.

"Can you share your side of the story?" DiZ asked him.

"Very well" he began.

"I was delivering the said truck of sushi from Hollow Bastian sushi factory and was taking it to Castle Oblivion for a sushi and cocktail party thrown by Xigbar"

"I object!" Demyx shouted.

"Fish are our friends, not food!" he said.

"Who let him in here?" asked Zexyion.

"Demyx we told you many times that you are not allowed to watch or quote _Finding Nemo _anymore. You've already seen it fifteen times this week" Saix scolded.

"Order in the court!" DiZ shouted.

"May the defendant continue"

"I was driving the sushi truck as I stated before I was rudely interrupted" he said glaring at Demyx.

"But I had been driving for a while, and the sushi was starting to thaw. Then I noticed the tantalizing aroma from the vent. The Fumes went to my head, and I began to experience the symptoms of highness including-

"Just get to the point" DiZ interrupted.

"Sorry…" he apologized before continuing.

"I thought I was hallucinating when I saw a blindfolded teenager running down the side of a building fighting with another teenage boy running up the side of the building. As I turned and said some…Explicit words the truck preceded to smash into the building spreading the soon to be rotting dead fish and interrupting the fight between Roxas and Riku. I would like to call Riku as my witness"

Riku nodded as he stood up.

"I testify that I was running down the side of the building that night in the name of the Keyblade"

"But weren't you blindfolded?" Axel asked in the middle of eating some peppers.

The jury (which contained some dusks, heartless, and moogles) murmured.

"I can see through it thankyou" Riku replied rudely.

"Objection!" Xemnas shouted.

"I'd like to call Roxas as a witness"

"I testify that the truck did crash into the building after we heard some harsh words, and that we were both so startled by it that we nearly fell off the building and died."

"And I testify that the smell of sushi was very strong and made me dizzy" Riku added.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" DiZ asked.

The jury whispered to each other for a few minutes, then one of the moogles spoke:

"We find the defendant ginnocent, kupo"

"Um, what?"

"Meaning that the defendant is guilty, but also innocent, and you were definitely under the influence of something. The defendant will have to pay the damages, but he will not receive a criminal sentence or record besides the one he already has"

"Very well, this case is closed in favor of the plaintiff. The next case will be Xigbar V.S. Lexaeus in the case of the missing sushi"

_**Author's Notes**_

Alright. As said in the summary this was a partner fic. My friend Callie and I came up with the truck idea when we first saw it in KHII a few years ago, and last night I reminded her about it, and this fic was born in the middle of the night. This was mostly her work, I just put it into words and edited it a bit. Now for some little outtakes that Callie wanted to put in here, but I decided against them. Please note that Callie is a huge Axel fangirl (I'm a Roxas fangirl).

"But weren't you blindfolded?" Axel asked in the middle of eating some peppers.

"**AXEL!" **Callie shouted as she randomly barged into the story and glomped/tackled him.

"Oh god not another fangirl…"

"Hey at least she doesn't support AkuRoku" Roxas said.

**And here's the other one:**

"We find the defendant ginnocent, kupo"

"OMG, WTF?" Aerith asked since she was suddenly there.

"What the hell?" said Axel.

Callie once again ran in and glomped him, only to be dragged out of the story by O.J.

"Who let her in here? She may be in the games but she's from Final Fantasy!"

"Excuse me, coming through" O.J. said as she pushed her way past all the characters while carrying a shovel.

"Uh…Who are you and what's with the shovel and the pink little anime bunnies behind you"

"I'm one of the author's, and the shovel's for digging the plot holes"

"And the bunnies?"

"They're plot hole bunnies, now shush. The more we talk about this the more plot holes I might have to dig"

**Well that's it. I hope you guys liked it, and please review.**


End file.
